


Stargateland Multimedia Bingo

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargateland Multimedia Bingo<br/>If you know me on LJ, you may know that I'm taking part in Stargateland, and doing different challenges. Well one of the challenges this time was called "Multimedia Bingo", and it involved either writing or video work or icons for nine different prompts. Of course I wrote mine, and, as usual, gave them a slashy slant. Behold, 1549 words of boy mush! The prompt is in all caps, bolded, preceding the story it's attached to. Rated PG13 for boy kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargateland Multimedia Bingo

  
_  
_   


**QUESTION**

The question hangs in the air for a moment while David makes sense of the last few seconds. Before him was his partner, Evan, down on one knee, holding out a gold band adorned with a simple, sparkling diamond, now with an anxious look starting to take hold of his face. Since the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, there had been a few proposals on Atlantis, and though David thought he was missing out, he didn't see this one coming. He looks down at his partner as Evan's fingers start to tremble slightly. Evan starts mumbling, "Umm..."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" David asks, leaning in to reassure his partner with a kiss. "Yes. Yes!" He grins, pulling Evan to him. "Of course I'll marry you!".

 

**SMILE**

A lazy smile spreads across Rodney's face as he spoons up to his lover's side. "He did?"

"Yep," John says. "He finally did." Sheppard leans up and claims a quick kiss, then grabs Rodney's hand in his, starting to squeeze it gently.

"Well good for them," comes the reply. "Guess Woolsey is going to get busy with a few weddings to perform around here."

The pair looked at each other for a second, avoiding the question that hung in the air around them. After claiming another kiss, John finally speaks. "You know, Woolsey is so... So..."

"Regimented? Anal? By-the-book?" Rodney ticks off, as if to answer.

"Formal," came John's reply. "I'd kinda..." He looks at Rodney, then scratches the back of his neck. "I'd rather Teyla did it."

Knowing the question John is asking, but wanting to hear it come from his lips, Rodney asks, "You'd rather Teyla did what?"

"You know," John replies, trying to speak with his eyebrows. After a moment, he lets go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Marry. Us."

Rodney smiles, then leans in for a kiss. "It's about time you asked me, mister!"

 

**NIGHT**

The science department meeting goes later than Evan anticipates. With some time to kill before his partner is free, he goes to the East Pier where he stumbles upon the spot his commanding officer is sitting, passing the time just watching the light of the moon dance on the night water.

"Mind if I join you, Sir?"

"At ease, Lorne. And yes. Sit," comes Sheppard's reply. He reaches over and snags a beer from his left side, passing it to Evan on his right. "So I hear congratulations are in order?"

Lorne laughs, a bright grin beaming back at his commanding officer. "Yes, sir." He pops the can of beer and takes a pull. "And I believe I heard the same about you and McKay?"

John smiles. "Yeah..." comes his steady reply, though the twinkle of his eye and mischievous grin tell the true story of just how happy he is.

 

**OUTDOORS**

The two couples decide on a joint ceremony, with Teyla heading up John and Rodney's in the traditional Athosian manner, and Woolsey performing Evan and David's, in his own, regimented way.

Rodney starts to fidget during the ceremony, as was his way. As Teyla finishes her part, she nods to Woolsey to begin his next section, then admonishes Rodney into being still with a glare.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and husband." Woolsey turns to Teyla slightly, indicating her turn.

"And as you have shared your love with one another and your friends, may the Ancestors feel that love, and protect you for ever after."

After a beat, someone with a thick Scottish accent calls up, "Kiss 'im already!". The audience shares a laugh, as John and Rodney, and Evan and David kiss for the first time as married couples.

 

**PRIDE**

**(Artists Choice)**

Teyla looks out among the wedding partiers, noting a mixture of military, civilian, and Athosian throughout the group. She smiles, feeling a great sense of pride at being able to help bring these very disparate groups together. As she loses herself in thought, Kanaan appears at her side, a squirming Torren in his arms. "Today is a beautiful day, is it not?" Kanaan asks.

Taking Torren into her arms, Teyla kisses Kanaan, and then grins out at the four grooms who are being led into a traditional Athosian dance by several children of her village. "Yes, Kanaan," she replies. "It very much is."

 

**GROOVY**

"All right," Ronon growls, looking out at the barren area just off the makeshift banquet tables. "That's enough of that crap."

"What's he doing?" Rodney asks, though John has as much clue as anyone at that point.

Before Rodney can charge over, Ronon hooks his iPod into a makeshift sound system and music starts to fill the air. Just as Rodney's about to protest, John takes his hand, pulling him in close.

"You, uhh," Rodney starts. "You _know_ I can't dance for shit, right?"

"For better or for worse," John replies, "for two left feet and bruises, 'til death do us part." He leans over, still humming the words to Simon & Garfunkle's _Feelin' Groovy_ , and steals another kiss.

 

**FAMILY**

After the party is over, everyone says their goodbyes to Evan and David, who (through luck of the draw) get to honeymoon first. After all, the military commander and his second in command "shouldn't be gone at the same time," Woolsey had warned. John and Rodney settle into their quarters, content to have their own quiet honeymoon. Or at least a honeymoon night.

Later, their own private celebration completed, they pass out, arms and legs tangled. Rodney snuffles quietly in John's hair, when he bolts awake, sitting straight as a rod.

"Owww..." John admonishes him. "Rodney! What the hell?" He looks at his - husband - he _has_ to start thinking of him as that word - and notices a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just realized," comes Rodney's reply. He looks solemnly into John's face. "My family. We didn't invite _my family_!"

John laughs, then kisses Rodney's shoulder. "Jeannie'll understand. Besides," he pulls Rodney in for another kiss, "it's not like we're anywhere near Vancouver. Or even _Earth_."

"Doesn't matter," Rodney says. "She's going to kill me. Us."

"Rodney, if it's that important, _I'll_ break it to her."

A smile plasters across Rodney's face. Before John can take it back, he hears, "Deal!"

 

**SWEET**

With the extra ZPMs found in an abandoned Ancient warship, messaging and even video and telephone conferencing with Earth was a routine thing.  Just after the wormhole with Earth is established, John and Rodney gather in their quarters, fire up the computer, and dial the Miller household.

As the Miller's kitchen comes into focus, the distinct voice of Jeannie Miller fills their ears. "Meredith?" she barks.

"Umm... Yes?" Rodney replies nervously.

Jeannie's face fills the computer screen. " _What did you do_?"

John starts laughing, earning a dope-slap from Rodney. He defensively responds to his sister, "What do you _mean_ , 'What did I do'?"

The camera pans around the room, flowers and treats filling the camera. "You only send me flowers and sweets when you're guilty of something." Her face fills the screen once again. "You didn't blow up a galaxy again, did you?" she asks.

Rodney looks at John, urging him to explain. "Well, Jeannie," John says, defaulting to his normal nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck, "It's kinda like this..."

 

**OPPOSITE**

"Oh my god!" Jeannie says. Repeatedly. "You and Meredith?" she asks.

John just smiles, then leans into Rodney. "Yeah. Him and me."

"When are you coming back to Earth?" she demands, her voice lighthearted.

"Why?" They respond in unison.

" _Because_ ," she replies in a tone that's fit to question their intelligence. "We _have_ to have a ceremony. Here."

"But we're already married," Rodney retorts. "Why do we need another ceremony?"

"Well, besides the obvious legal reasons," she begins, "there's family to invite. And there's the honeymoon to plan. I wonder if we can get the Elks Lodge like Camryn and Jocelyn did."

"There's absolutely no reason to-" Rodney stops short. "Jocelyn got married?"

"Duh!"

"To a woman?"

"Again - duh!"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me she was a lesbian?"

"Meredith," Jeannie says in her most patronizing voice, "if you remember that night, I _did_ tell you."

Rodney recalls one of his last dates before leaving for Antarctica. "Oh yeah..." After pondering a moment, he adds, "Still. There's no need for another ceremony."

"Of _course_ we're having another one."

John gets up, knowing he's way out of his league in this brother-sister spat, and decides to watch from the sidelines. "You know you're just like her."

Jeannie's eyes cut to slits, and her voice drops. "Take that back!" she spits.

"You are. You _so_ totally are."

"I am _nothing_ like Aunt Margarite. I am the complete opposite of controlling, party planning, matching doilies for the whole house, anal retentive, ' _use a coaster!_ ' Aunt Margarite."

John laughs and decides to intervene. "How big is your backyard, Jeannie?" he asks.

"It's about fifty feet by one hundred feet. Why?"

John nods. "Okay. Tell you what."

"What?" comes her response.

"We'll show up and bring the minister." When Rodney tosses him a questioning look, he says, "Teyla," then turns his attention back to the camera. "As long as we hold it in your backyard, you can plan whatever you want."


End file.
